The goal of the chaminade University MBRS program (NaLiko Na~auao) is to increase the diversity of future biomedical scientists by encouraging Filipino American, Hawaiian and other Pacific Islander students who are Biology mmajors, to pursue doctoral degrees in biomedically relevant fields. This goal will be achieved by addressing student-and faculty-centered objectives, the MBRS Program Objectives/Goals as listed in the MBRS Policy Statement (S06 Mechanism, Updated: 2/94) to which they are relevant in parentheses, and each have quantifiable measures of success. 10 students OBJECTIVE ONE: Enhance the academic and research environment for students at chaminade University by encouraging them to become successful, productive biomedical scientists with the following activites: Visiting Scientist series to augment the gighly successful Introduction to Biomedical Research Seminar Course (BI 395) & the Chaminade Forum, both supported by the University. Attendance of a local (Hawaii) biomedically relevant conference for all MBRS Students and faculty. Student Travel Awards for which students compete to attend national meetings. Student Research Stipends, for which students compete, to assist on research projects and receive valuable research training at the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii and at the Straub Foundation for Research, both on Oahu. Student Research Training Travel Fellowships, for students to attend Research Training programs offered at institutions on the mainland. These funds will permit them to travel to these sites. OBJECTIVE TWO: Enhance the academic and research environment for faculty at chaminade University by encouraging them to become successful, productive biomedical scientists, and to pursue appropriate resources for their research activities with the following Activity: Travel Awards for competing Biology faculty, to promote and encourage biomedical research productivity. The MBRS Program at Chaminade University directly relates to the goals and objectives of the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program as indicated.